1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to replicas of human organs, and particularly to a replica of an eye.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical replica of a human eye allow such simulations as the eyelid opening and closing. Accordingly, other simulation effects are needed to make the eyes more lifelike.
Therefore, what is needed is a simulated eye capable of replicating human eye behavior.